<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Love Someone, You Let Them Go by owzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306528">If You Love Someone, You Let Them Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy'>owzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Indulgent, just a lot of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NCT 127's Jeong Jaehyun apparently has a long time love affair from a non celebrity person that he met since his trainee days. Or did he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Love Someone, You Let Them Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at summaries but ummmm</p><p>super self indulgent fic i wrote jaehyun x reader</p><p>its a bit cringey like at every single part dear god why am i uploading this hahahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did things come up to this? Simple. If you love someone, you let them go. If they come back, it means that they were really meant for you.</p><p>It’s also important to keep in mind that time can heal all wounds.</p><p>It starts like this. I have this friend named Sehun whom I met way back in 2008. We met through an online game and how we became friends is a perfect example of an April fool’s joke. Basically, all of his classmates entered a foreign server, and when they had all entered, they all ditched him. Fortunately for him, me and a bunch of other players on that server were friendly enough to play with him despite speaking zero ounce of Korean. One thing leads to another and we became friends at the end of the day. We talked about our dreams, our aspirations, and everything in between. Then one day, out of the blue, he told me that he got into an entertainment agency in one try. I was excited for him. Being an idol wasn’t exactly his dream, but hey, if an opportunity arises, why not make the most of it right?</p><p>Fast forward to a couple months and he introduced me to another trainee named Johnny. Sehun said that Johnny and I were of the same age that we would get along pretty well since we both speak English. I of course, was ecstatic since I get to be friends with people from different countries. Johnny was from Chicago so of course I was excited.</p><p>The next year I visited Sehun and Johnny for the first time in Korea. We spent the whole week together. I snuck into their practice room a lot of the time, but surprisingly I never got caught. It felt exhilarating to be on that practice room with them. It made me feel like I was part of a dream that these two were chasing so fervently.</p><p>While these two were training hard on one part of the world, I was just starting to get recognition as a junior radio DJ in a local radio. I was co-hosting a kids’ segment with a fellow junior DJ and it was a wonderful experience since I got to meet so many people in there.</p><p>Then in 2011 I was promoted to host my own radio show and that’s where I got to really explore a whole new world in media and entertainment. I met a lot of people, got to interview a handful of amazing artists and so on.</p><p>This routine went on for a couple years and that brings us to 2012. The story starts in one spring afternoon in April. At this time Sehun was busy since he was debuting as an idol this year so I had already prepared myself that I’ll probably only get to see Johnny this year. We had texted earlier in the day that we would grab dinner after practice and then come back to my place to hang out. As practice comes to an end, I texted him and told him that I’d be waiting for him at the lobby. And as the elevator dings, what I saw next couldn’t even be describe into words.</p><p>Okay, maybe that was exaggeration, but if you were me, you’d feel the same way too.</p><p>Johnny was with what I presumed was another trainee, a new trainee to be specific. The two of them walked in my direction and then he smiled.</p><p>Dear God he puts the sun to shame with his smile.</p><p>You know what else he puts to shame? The Marianas Trench. Why? His dimples are deeper than that.</p><p>Johnny introduced him to me, but honestly, I couldn’t quite catch it the first time because I was so distracted by his smile.</p><p>And then he spoke in perfect English just like Johnny.</p><p><em>I’m Jaehyun</em>, he spoke warmly.</p><p>So, Heaven has another name I suppose.</p><p>Johnny said, <em>I told him you and I were eating out and he wanted to tag along. I hope you don’t mind. </em></p><p>Did I mind? Of course not. I agreed to it, trying to look nonchalant. But deep down I was over the moon because when else would I get to eat dinner with a fine specimen such as Jaehyun? As we were walking out, I thought to myself that this would just be another temporary crush, that I’ll soon forget about it once I got home.</p><p>When we got to the restaurant, we ordered our foods and chatted while waiting. Jaehyun introduced himself more formally this time, saying that he lived in America for four years that’s why he speaks fluent English. He confessed that he wasn’t exactly a good dancer, but he believes that in a few years’ time he’ll just be just as good as his seniors from EXO. I cheered for them both, saying that they’ll do a wonderful job as idols in the future. And when our food arrived, our conversation piped down a bit and focused on eating. I, being in touch with my maternal instincts, offered them both a piece of the chicken I ordered. Johnny declined, but Jaehyun accepted the offer. My heart exploded into smithereens when he smiled at me as I was passing the chicken to his plate. I mentally kicked myself for saying that I’ll forget about him once I got home. Yeah, that’s totally not happening.</p><p>A few minutes passed after that when Johnny said, <em>do you wanna go to Jeju tomorrow? It’s our day off.</em></p><p>I instantly agreed, seeing as that would be my first time there. We both looked at Jaehyun, waiting for his answer.  He had a blank face on, probably deep in thought. But as soon as I saw him crack a smile, I knew he was on board.</p><p>
  <em>Sure.</em>
</p><p>The next day we immediately went up a hiking trail as soon as we got to the island, wasting no time. We only had today, and we were determined to make the most of it. My body was walking 3 miles per hour while my heart was running 500 miles per hour purely just because Jaehyun was walking beside me. My ears were hot, and I’m sure as hell my cheeks were tomato red already, but I paid no mind to it. I had to look calm and cool. I didn’t want Johnny laughing in my face for growing a crush on the new trainee. As we reached the summit of the hill, we sat down for a while and admired the scenery. It was picturesque view; the vibrant sun, cotton candy clouds, the vast ocean, the smell of nature embracing all three of us. It was a perfect first time for me.</p><p>Lunch time rolled around as we walked back and all three of us were starved. You see, I believe the reason Johnny and I click so much is because we both have a big appetite. We located a local restaurant and Johnny went on to order for us three while me and Jaehyun sat down at a booth overlooking the ocean. Him and I made small talk, talking about our family background, where we see ourselves ten years from now and the like. It was basically twenty questions but with every question he answers I fall deeper and deeper into his dimples.</p><p>That was cliché, sorry.</p><p>His husky voice? Yeah that was to die for. When he laughs with that husky voice? Reincarnating a hundred times wouldn’t do it justice.</p><p>I might as well title this as how to fall in love in twenty-four hours because it hasn’t even been a full day and yet I’m already imagining our wedding. Not to mention I couldn’t sleep at all last night since I kept thinking about him. Would you believe? I met him less than twenty four hours before and he was already living in my head rent free.  As we ate our food, we joked around and made small talk, and yet every word that came out of his mouth seemed like a prophet stating his prophecy, I was entranced.</p><p>We finished lunch and decided to stroll around the beach before we head back to the main land. It wasn’t that packed, seeing as it was a school day. There were a few scattered tourists here and there, but over all it was peaceful. We found a spot on the beach and laid down our mat and basked in the spring breeze and the scent of the ocean. It was a bit chilly, but the butterflies in my stomach were already doing a good job at heating me up.</p><p>Surprisingly, all three of us had fallen into a short slumber, the fatigue from the morning hike finally taking its toll. I remember waking up during dusk, and to my right was Jaehyun. His rice cake like face fully basking in the golden rays of the sun. He looked so ethereal. I used this time to fully etch his side profile to my brain. From his long eye lashes, tall nose, to the subtle hint of his dimples even as he sleeps, and lastly to his pink, luscious lips. I question myself if he was angel sent down from above. But my admiration period was short lived as Johnny stirred awake next to me, I instantly looked straight above; the purple, pink, and orange colors dancing fiercely in the sky, battling for dominance.</p><p><em>You guys awake?</em> Johnny murmured, half asleep.</p><p>I nodded slowly, afraid that any abrupt movement would wake the angel sleeping to my right. Johnny stood up, looking around, finally realizing that we had slept the afternoon away. But later mutters that it was a fulfilling siesta nonetheless. We then made plans on what to do once we get back, and deciding to eat at a book café to end the night.</p><p>As we finally took our first step back on Seoul, the inevitable dread starts to seep its way inside of me. The thought that this day was about to end breaks my heart piece by piece with every step we take towards the café. I didn’t want it to end, but at the same time I can’t be greedy about it either. There were rules, and rules were made to be followed.</p><p>But oh, do I wish this specific rule didn’t exist.</p><p>The café we went to was open twenty-four hours a day, meaning, there was a space for people to sleep in for a short amount of time. Usually university students come here, seeking some sort of comfort in their busy academic lives. We ordered our food and settled on a table, chatting the boredom away. Jaehyun and I also used this time to exchange numbers so we can still keep in touch once I got back home. Johnny was ecstatic, seeing as me and Jaehyun got along, to which he confesses that he was actually worried that we wouldn’t click at all. I laughed at his silly antic, deeming it impossible for me and Jaehyun not to get along.</p><p>After our fun filled day, the three us part ways and we all headed home. As I laid there in my bed that night, the memories from today wouldn’t stop flooding my head. Every time I close my eyes, his smile and dimples were all I could see. It felt like Jaehyun had casted a spell on me, I was cursed from only seeing him in my dreams, in my conscious wake, even in my school notes – I just couldn’t get him out of my head.</p><p>Fast forward to a couple weeks, I had already flown back to my home country, and within that time period him and I had confessed our feelings to each other. Who knew we were both just mustering up courage to tell our feelings honestly? It was basically a typical teenage confession. Our conversation started when I shared a meme I thought was funny and he replied, and from then on, we were just sending cringey memes to one another. And then I shared a somehow romantic – ish meme and he replied with something like <em>you want us to be like that? </em>I froze upon reading his reply. I knew he wasn’t in the room with me and yet I was afraid of making any movement. He texted a few seconds later saying that it was joke and that I don’t have to take it seriously. But by the time he had sent the message, I was already halfway to typing <em>maybe I want us to</em> and had second thoughts if I should continue typing my message or accepting his<em> joke</em>. But then I thought, it’s now or never, right? You only live once, right? If he really was joking, then I’ll just pretend that what I replied was a joke too and then we’ll just move on from this awkward encounter and never talk about it again.</p><p>So, I said <em>maybe I want us to</em> and waited for his reply.</p><p>I saw the three dots appear and disappear a few times before he finally replied <em>do you like me too?</em></p><p>I said <em>yeah, I like you too. Do you?</em></p><p>
  <em>I do. I did since back in Jeju. </em>
</p><p>And that really did it for me. Since back in Jeju? While I was busy gawking at him and stopping myself from spilling, he was doing the same?</p><p>I replied, quite hurriedly<em>, I liked you since back in Jeju too. But I think I first liked you since you walked out of the elevator with Johnny the night before. </em></p><p>He sent me a couple of smiling with hearts emoji before finally adding a <em>I’m glad. Or else that would’ve been awkward hahahahaha. </em></p><p>I smiled to myself. No, actually I was full on giggling on my end like an idiot. This was my first love confession and I was so happy that it was with him.</p><p>Later on, we decided to take things slow, not really making anything official. I told my parents about him a couple of days later and my mom was a bit skeptical since it was with a boy who lives a couple thousand miles away from me. But I reassured her and told her that it was worth it, that I was going to make it worth it.</p><p>Fast forward to a couple months later, we did finally make it official. Of course, Johnny and Sehun were the first to find out, although Johnny knew beforehand. But our relationship had to be kept in hushed tones and private messages. It was illegal for a trainee to engage in romantic relationships up until three years after their debut. So far apart from our parents, only about four people knew about it; Sehun, Johnny, Taeyong, and Yuta, with the latter two being trainees as well.</p><p>It was smooth sailing from then. We spent my birthday skyping the whole day, not wasting a second of it. We spent Christmas and New Year constantly texting one another and keeping the other updated on what goes on. Then it was his birthday. What really made me go over the moon with him was his birthday – February fourteen. Since entering the agency, he’d earned the nickname Valentine Boy along with Prince Valentine, and all sort of different nicknames related to Valentine’s Day. But my favorite nickname of him was <em>mine.</em></p><p>I’m gonna stop now, sorry.</p><p>As we were approaching our ninth month mark, I was confident that we were going to make it to our one-year anniversary. Since then I’ve been making plans about visiting him on the special occasion and planning a day out with him.</p><p>But of course, there’s no such thing as a perfect love story.</p><p>It wasn’t until a day after our ninth month anniversary that I receive a terrible text from Johnny. The text read that <em>a trainee found out about you and Jae and they want to tell the staff about you guys.</em></p><p>I was heartbroken. Because how can a stranger do something so cruel just like that? I asked for more details and Johnny said <em>that it was a trainee with deep connections from an already debuted idol so he thinks too highly of himself. He says that if Jaehyun doesn’t break up with you, he’s going to tell the staff. That it’s better to break it off before a staff really does find out and kick him out. And that if Jaehyun gets kicked out, his debut date would be pushed back since we’re all in a group together. </em></p><p> I texted back <em>so, he wants us to break for his own selfish deed? Tell him it’s not fair! Tell him that other trainees knew about it too but they kept their mouth shut!</em></p><p>Johnny tried his best to comfort me, and that I have the decision to listen to him or not. But I weighed out the scenarios. If we break up, he’d get to achieve his dreams while I watch from the sidelines. But if we hold our ground and stay together, there’s a possibility that his dream of becoming an idol would end here. He can probably get in a different agency but the fact that he got kicked out would already be in his records and I can’t let that happen.</p><p>It was too much. But I already knew deep down that I can’t have it all.</p><p>So, I called Jaehyun.</p><p>And when he answered the phone, I could tell that he’d done some crying.</p><p><em>“Did Johnny tell you?</em>” He started.</p><p>
  <em>“He did. And I think that trainee is right. If the staff found out then you’re done for.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re breaking up with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not breaking up with you. We’re just going to take a very long break until it’s okay for us to be together again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you think that’s the same thing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s not. We’ll continue to love one another and wait. We won’t see anybody else until the time is right. It’s like we’ll still be together but without the title, you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left my phone out in the open.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! It’s not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault.”</em>
</p><p>We spent the rest of the night talking and comforting one another like our life depended on it. The world is a cruel place indeed.</p><p>But somehow things were looking up. That same year he finally debuted as a rookie and I got into a exclusive contract with an international band to photograph while they’re on tour. And for my eighteenth birthday, the three of them, Sehun, Johnny, and Jaehyun flew out to my home country to celebrate with me. It was as if, despite the hardship that faced us earlier in the year, we managed to pull through and come out strong.</p><p>That was until, however, I started catching feelings for the singer of the band. Don’t get me wrong, it was basically just baseless flirting but one thing led to another and I kept finding myself thinking about him every night. I thought to myself that maybe my longing for Jaehyun had somehow transferred to him; since he was here with me physically. Maybe I was using the singer as a rebound, a thing to fill the gap in my heart.</p><p>Of course, Jaehyun was mad. Of course, I broke our promise of waiting. Who wouldn’t be?</p><p>But maybe in drunken state I blurted out that I got tired of waiting for him. Which in retrospect, I shouldn’t have said.</p><p>And out of his anger, he ceased all communications with me at once. I understood. I was wrong. Wrong for catching feelings, wrong for agreeing to be in a relationship with the singer, wrong for even thinking about catching feelings in the first place. While Jaehyun stayed loyal to our promise, to me, I was out there kissing and making love with a different person on the opposite of the world.</p><p>Fifteen months. Fifteen months of radio silence from him and I respected that. Fifteen months of suddenly seeing his face in every person I met. Fifteen months of questioning myself if this was even worth it. But I didn’t dare try to talk to him because I felt that he’d want to disassociate himself with me. But I made a choice. He was graduating high school and finally debuting as an idol this year. I at least wanted to ease some of pain he was feeling.</p><p>I’m gonna be honest, somehow during the second half of the previous year, things were starting to fall apart between the lead singer and I. In short, I wasn’t happy. But I was also afraid to leave him just because I know I’ll just miss Jaehyun again. And the bad habits would start all over again.</p><p> I went to his graduation secretly with only Johnny knowing. I stood on the far back not wanting to be seen. All I wanted from today was for us to talk things out. So, I waited until it was over. Until he was smiling so happily with his diploma in his hand. Until he was taking a commemorative photo with his future band mates. It hurts to know that I won’t be part of this milestone of his, but nonetheless, I was happy for him. God, he looked so, so, so happy that I was beginning to back out in fear of me ruining the day for him. But I made a choice, didn’t I?</p><p>Johnny had texted me that they were on their way to nearby restaurant to celebrate. I followed suite. I entered the private room they had rented out for today before them in hopes of cornering Jaehyun into talking to me. That was wrong, I admit. But I was already running out of options.</p><p>As soon as he saw me, the smile on his face faded, the colors in his cheeks turned pale, and you could almost hear a needle drop with how quiet they all became.</p><p>I greeted the members and asked if Jaehyun and I could borrow the room for a couple of minutes. Taeyong agreed and pulled the members away from the room.</p><p>
  <em>You dare gatecrash my graduation party?</em>
</p><p>Not gonna lie, that stung.</p><p><em>I’m sorry. I had no other choice. </em>I kept my glance down, not really strong enough to face him yet.</p><p>
  <em>No other choice? You had a choice! You could’ve said no! You could’ve stopped yourself! But you didn’t! </em>
</p><p>I stayed silent, absorbing his words. Jaehyun took this as a cue to continue.</p><p>
  <em>What happened to waiting for each other? What happened to continue loving one another but without the title, huh? You ran away to America, saying it was for a job only for me to find out you were chasing the sunset with the singer! Do you know how much that broke me? </em>
</p><p><em>I’m sorry, </em>was all I could muster up.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry won’t erase the nights I cried because of you. It won’t bring back the time I wasted hurting because of you. Sorry means nothing to me now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jae – “</em>
</p><p><em>Don’t you dare call me that, </em>he spat.</p><p><em>I didn’t mean it like that, please. Please listen to me. </em>I finally looked up at him and I instantly regretted it. He was so broken, so hurt, that I didn’t have it in me to continue to look at him. <em>I made a mistake – a grave mistake and I understand that you have every right to hate me. Jaehyun, you don’t have to forgive me right away, or at all for that matter. But please, let me say my apologies to you. I came because I wanted to ease the pain a bit. But if its only adding fuel to the fire, then I’ll stop. </em></p><p>
  <em>You don’t even deserve to say sorry to me.</em>
</p><p>I replied, <em>I know, I’m sorry. </em></p><p>A few seconds pass and I finally stood up, preparing to leave the room when he spoke up, <em>you’re leaving? Just like that you’re leaving again? </em></p><p>
  <em>You don’t want me here, right? I shot my shot, and it didn’t work. I have no reason to be here anymore. </em>
</p><p><em>But you can’t just leave again! You might as well eat dinner with us. </em>I looked at him and saw that he was serious. We stared at one another for a few more seconds before a faint smile finally appeared on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Come here. </em>
</p><p>So, I walked towards him, with his arms open I crashed into him and was enveloped into a tight hug. This feeling; his arms around me, his scent hypnotizing me with every breath I took, the feeling of his heartbeat, it felt like <em>home. </em></p><p>At this point, I couldn’t contain my tears anymore and cried. And I cried hard as he cooed me to calm down.<em> I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, </em>I kept repeating time and time again. He sighed after a while and made me look up at him and saw that he was crying too.</p><p>
  <em>Look, what you did was wrong, and I know that you know that. But it’s going to take some time for me heal and forgive you, alright? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I understand. But I’m just happy that we’re on speaking terms again is all. </em>
</p><p><em>Me too. </em>He smiled that beautiful dimpled smile of his. <em>Now, about that boyfriend of yours?</em></p><p>
  <em>Boyfriend? Oh, him. Please don’t mind him. We can talk all we want. He won’t mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you sure?</em>
</p><p><em>Of course. </em>I smiled.</p><p>That was probably the best dinner I had in my entire life – earthy food, surrounded with friends, celebrating the occasion, and just being with Jaehyun again felt so surreal.</p><p>Jaehyun went on to debut as an idol along with the rest of the members. I was happy for him. He finally achieved his dream of making music. This was his passion; his life mission and I was so proud of him. No amount of words could ever explain the feelings I have in my chest.</p><p>This went on for a couple months, us talking from time to time to check up on another. Somewhere along the line he had told me that he forgave for what I did. Saying that there was no point in holding grudges that would eventually bring him down in the long run. I was ecstatic of course. I was finally freed from the personal prison I put myself into.</p><p>It wasn’t until about April of the following year did a nasty rumor shook my entire world. A fan had leaked a photo of me and Jaehyun walking out the restaurant hand in hand. Now while I thought it was harmless at the time, it wasn’t until today did I realize that that specific action could be blown out of proportion. This all happened while I was still with my boyfriend who’s a singer from the band I was working with. He got mad and vented out his anger online. Of course, the fans were enraged, saying that I even had the audacity to cheat on him, when in reality, he was the one that was constantly cheating behind my back. I turned a blind eye to all of his questionable actions purely because I was trying to keep the relationship afloat. But I guess that wasn’t enough.</p><p>He broke up with me immediately but not without me explaining my side first. I said that Jaehyun is just a friend and the photo was taken over a year ago. And that he was the one cheating on me, not me cheating on me. This caused an uproar online and there was nothing I could do but give them the silent treatment in hopes of it passing. I used this time to travel to Korea in hopes of clearing Jaehyun’s name from the rumor. He had just debuted less than a year ago, the last thing he needs is a dating scandal attached to his name.</p><p><em>It’s okay. No one believes that you were cheating on him anyway, </em>Jaehyun consoles.</p><p><em>I don’t care about my name at all, I’m more worried about yours, </em>I confessed.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.</em>
</p><p>A few weeks passed and things were starting to settle down. It’s as if things were finally looking up, like I could finally see the light of day.</p><p>Surprisingly, this period of calm lasted for a couple years – just me and Jaehyun waiting to be together.</p><p>And that brings us to August of 2019. This was the year where his dating ban would wear off. It was a couple days before our anniversary from the first time we went out a couple years back. He insisted on us meeting for dinner and I agreed. He came over with chicken and beer and proceeded to help me prepare for dinner. It felt nice, this feeling of domesticity, the thought of doing this everyday with him puts a warm feeling in me. Jaehyun’s a great cook so I had no worries when it comes to cooking. As we finished preparing and ate our food, we made small talk about here and there until he brought up that our anniversary was coming up.</p><p><em>So, our anniversary is coming up, </em>he looked up from his food and stared at me.</p><p>
  <em>I know. Do you wanna do anything on that day? </em>
</p><p><em>How about we go to Jeju again, </em>he drank from his beer.</p><p><em>Jeju’s too far, </em>I commented.</p><p><em>I think it’d be a nice throwback for us since Jeju means a lot to us</em>, now his statement made me drink from my beer.</p><p>
  <em>You’re right. But will your schedule allow it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Our next tour isn’t until December. So yeah, we have all the time in the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cool.</em>
</p><p><em>Cool, he smiled at me, </em>dimples on full display.</p><p>So here we are, seven years later, in Jeju, enjoying what could have been our seventh-year anniversary had it not been for the many twists and turmoil we experienced years before. But it was all worth it.</p><p>We made it work, we said we will, and we did.</p><p>Love takes a time, and sometimes it takes a lot, but eventually, you’ll get there.</p><p>Because if you love someone, you let them go. And if they come back, then that means they were really yours to begin with.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>